Motherless Child
by EL Grand Loco 82
Summary: Takes place during the final battle of the 2003 movie, but explores Peter's past and psyche as Peter is forced to re-live the moment that created him and gets forced to reveal it to everyone including Hook and Wendy. One-Shot, please read and review.


Motherless Child

I do not own Peter Pan, Captain Hook or Wendy Darling

This is my first fan fiction please read and tell me what you think, if you like it I'll write some more stories, though this one is purely one shot, sad and bittersweet.

Takes place during the 2003 Peter Pan movie (final battle) but adds in many elements from the original novel that I felt should have been included in the film and has more exploration into Peter's psyche. This is basically how I think Peter should have reacted to Hook's taunt as it was not only a view of the future but a painful re-living of Peter's past.

"She can't see you" said Hook

"No" Peter screamed

"She can't hear you, she's forgotten all about you"

"No not again" Peter shouted irrationally

Hook hearing the words shouted out by the boy looked intrigued and curious as more of the riddle of Peter Pan started to become clear.

"Again?" Hook taunted

"No" Peter Screamed as he woke up from his painful memory and realized what he just did.

"This has happened before", Hook said mockingly

"Nothing ever happened, I've never heard of love"

"I think you have" said Hook with a smile, he took a swipe at Peter who fell to the deck of the ship.

Peter looked up at Hook as motion stopped and the other pirates started grabbing the rest of the children. Hook put his sword to Peter's throat

"Now Pan tell us all a story, tell us your sad story"

Peter defeated and caught up in the memory of the worst moment of his life, simply bowed his head and slowly started speaking.

"They forgot me, they didn't want me anymore"

"Who" said Hook who forgot you

"Mother and Father"

Hook looking at the boy curiously "you remember your parents?"

Peter solemnly nods, "I thought they always leave the window open for me, I thought I could always come home, I didn't think the bars would up for life" Peter screamed irrationally

"You tried to go home; certainly you must have known you would grow up if you did?"

"Aye James Hook, I knew I would grow up if I returned home and I didn't care, it didn't matter, I missed and needed my mother, I loved her."

Hook turned to Wendy who had tears of sadness as she was also hearing Peter's story for the first time.

"You forgot to mention that part" said Hook

"She didn't know" Peter screamed "no one knows, I was humiliated, I was hurt, I loved my mother so much I never forgot her, but she forgot me, her and father shut the window, put bars on it and had another little boy to love. They didn't even see or hear me while I was banging on the window for them to let me in, while I was crying for them, love, love is overrated, the very mention of it offends me." Peter roared

"So in the end the great Peter Pan is nothing more then just a boy crying for his mother, how ironic, everyone else forgets there's but you remember, the one memory you would love to forget is the one that forever haunts you. And look at you now, the very mention of the word love leaves you angry and bitter, I was right about you Pan, you cannot love, your pain and your fear won't let you." Said Hook matter of factly

"Here boy let me do you a favor" Hook hit Peter in the head and he fell to ground

"You gave me this fine Hook, now I shall return the favor by releasing you from your pain, you no longer have to live alone and unloved, like me" Hook was about plunge his hook into Peter's heart when Wendy intervened.

"Well, Well" said Hook as he tossed Wendy next Peter who was ready to just embrace death "Silence all for Wendy's farewell"

"Peter I'm sorry that I must grow up" said Wendy

"It doesn't matter" said Peter bitterly, "I died a long time ago"

She looked at Peter's face she saw a mix of sadness and anger, she had been right, never growing up was his greatest pretend. Part of her was happy that Peter Pan had in fact known that there was more to life then just being a boy and in fact wanted a part of that life. But she was also incredibly sad for him, he may not have been perfect, he could be outright horrid, but he didn't deserve what he happened to him, no child did. Home should always be a place where you can return to, where you can feel safe and loved and she couldn't imagine what should happen should she not be allowed to return to her family, for the first time she couldn't blame Peter for pretending. But she wasn't about to let Peter just wallow in self pity while Hook killed him, she had to let him know that no matter what happened he would be always be loved.

"Peter, this is something that belongs to you and always will" said Wendy softly

Wendy kissed Peter softly on the lips and he forgot all about his parents as a warm feeling starting surging threw him. Love, it was love, it was the first time he had felt it since his mother held him her arms, he was felt like a small child, filled with happy thoughts, a giggled his first laugh and then exploding knocking over Hook's crew and Hook up in the ringing. He exploded in the air, the first time in a long time he was finally at peace; he grabbed his sword and went at Hook.

"See Hook I may not be perfect, then again I may be, but you are wrong about one thing; I am loved and always will be."

After Hook went to the Crocodile Peter became Captain of Hook's ship and was ready to fly everyone home, he looked at Wendy and bit his lip not sure what to say, Wendy just smiled "oh the cleverness of you" she said happily, Peter happily shrugged and whistled for the ferries, as the shop rose into the sky, and as Peter piloted the ship he ended up being lost in thought. He thought about his past, about his parents, about Little Maimie and of course about Wendy.

Wendy saw Peter lost in thought and touched his shoulder "Peter are you all right" she asked

" Wendy" Peter said honestly "part of me wants to go back with you, but I just don't think I'm ready, I'm not like the others, I wish I was but I'm not, your parents could never be mine, and I don't know what kind of man I could really be without my parents."

Wendy looked saddened but she appreciated Peter's honesty, if anything he was more grown up then he looked or acted though she kept that to herself.

Peter looked at Wendy he sighed and smiled "I'm sorry Wendy, maybe one day I'll be ready, but I'm not ready now." Peter looked at Wendy "Ever since that night I usually despise grown ups" Peter said "but I think I just found one that I actually might be quite fond of" Peter said giving Wendy a slight smile

Wendy smiled back "well this is one grown up who will never put bars on her window" she stood next to Peter as the ship reached the London skies

THE END


End file.
